


A hologram with mass

by Minkey222



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst has an active imagination, Future Vision, Garnet knows all, Greg sings, Pearl squarks, rose comes back, the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minkey222/pseuds/Minkey222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's birthday time for Steven. 18 years since he was born and surrounded by people he loves he receives a present- a book with the knowledge that could bring back someone else he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A hologram with mass

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here so please, I apologise that it's not very good, I can actually write better but I just wanted to get started, so you know? Here's some fluff so if you decide to follow my stuff you can get ready for the onslaught of pain and angst coming your way.

It was Steven's 18th birthday today and he was pumped! The past few birthdays were a bit, well, tense all because of what happened a few years ago, but Steven was sure that everything would go fine this year and that everybody would relax and enjoy themselves, his dad was even throwing a concert to celebrate. He got up and dressed and walked down from his bedroom and into the kitchen where he was awaited by his friends and caretakers, the crystal gems. They had baked them a 'together breakfast' as was the tradition. They all sat and ate together (well, Pearl didn't eat, but it's the thought that counts). Once they had all eaten and breakfast was over the Gems decided it would be a good time for presents. Amethyst had given him a new video game- with the words 'I'd like to play it with you sometime', Garnet had given him a new jacket saying something about cold weather. When it was Pearl's turn she looked very excited to give Steven his present and she started to summon an object from her gem. The object started to form and became a book. Pearl grabbed it and handed it to Steven eagerly. When she handed it to him she explained that it was a book, translated by her, about the ways of a gem. Steven was also starting to get excited, a book about being a gem! He thanked everybody for the breakfast and the presents and left the house to meet Connie like he always would, he started to hang out more since they started dating about a year ago. He rushed down the stairs in the front of his house and across the beach to where Connie was waiting for him. He couldn't wait until he told her about what Pearl had given him. He reached Connie and they talked and talked. Finally, they decided to read the book that Pearl had given him together to see if he could do anything cool there. They read each section, talking about what was in each. One of the chapters peaked Steven's interest. 'Holograms and light embodiment', Steven guessed that this was something like Holo-Pearl. They read the chapter and looked up at each other, with a shared look. Many Gems retain the ability to mimic or create a desired object or being, either from memory or objects being contained with their gem. This also applies to the creation of sentient and non-sentient beings and organisms. When a being is created it will retain the same state as a Gem being, a creature of light but with mass. They both shared in the excitement and kissed each other happily. The idea that they had was an exciting thought- if they could pull this off! "If this works Steven!" Connie exclaimed. "I know!" Steven responded, ecstatic. If this worked then this would be the best birthday he had ever had and the book would be the greatest thing he had ever gained.

* * *

 

No one had seen Steven since he had left this morning to go and see Connie. They guessed that they had just been talking and lost track of time. "Hey, maybe Steven and Connie are-" Amethyst started with a grin but was promptly cut off by Pearl letting out a little squark. "No Amethyst! What if he's in danger? What if he aged himself again? WHAT IF HE WAS ATTACKED OR GOT INJURED?" Pearl fretted. Amethyst went to open her mouth but Garnet put her hand up to stop the fight that was about to ensue. "No, Pearl. I'm Sure Steven is fine. He left with the present you gave him this morning, perhaps he and Connie are reading it." She said with a knowing smile- Future vision- Garnet hoped that it worked.

* * *

 

It was nearing evening and Greg had organised everything for the birthday concert that he had planned for Steven. It was a surprise-but-not-really-a-surprise-anymore birthday concert and he had been planning it for weeks. He had invited all of Steven's friends which were actually most of Beach city and asked for people to perform during it. The last song would be 'Like a Comet' because he had promised Steven that he would perform it for him one day as it was the song which had drawn his mother, Rose Quartz, to him. He was putting the final touches on the stage and people were starting to arrive. Steven wasn't there yet but knowing him he would be there for sure. The crystal gems arrived, without Steven, and Greg was worried. "Where's Steven?" He asked. "He never returned home-" Pearl said worriedly but Garnet again put her hand up to stop Pearl from rambling on about Steven's safety. "He's out with Connie." She stated and started to walk off with Pearl and Amethyst in tow. Just as the concert was about to start Steven turned up and stealthily sneaked into the crowd. The Concert progressed and the performances were great! Eventually, the concert drew to a close and it came to when Greg was to perform 'Like a Comet'. Although this was a happy day, Greg was also upset as it was the day that he lost Rose. So as much as he was playing this song for Steven he was playing it as a tribute to Rose as well. He got on stage and started to play and by the end of the song, people were giving him a standing ovation. He bowed, tears dripping down his face at the memory from so many years ago. He could remember Rose standing there like it was yesterday. Greg was jerked out of his thoughts though when he heard a very familiar voice calling out. "Go, Greg!" No. It couldn't be, could it? To make sure he looked up with stars in his eyes.

* * *

 

The Gems all heard the familiar voice shouting out from the audience. "Go, Greg!" Pearl couldn't believe it. She couldn't. It was Her. She was there.

* * *

 

Steven looked up at her with stars in his eyes and she looked down at him and pulled him into a hug. "He played our song" She whispered to him.

* * *

 

Greg looked up and was met with the sight he had wanted to see for 18 years. The recognisable mound of pink hair bobbed as she leant down to envelope Steven into a hug. Greg couldn't believe it. She was back. He had his Rose back! He jumped off of the stage and hurried over to them. He looked at her when he got to them. "Rose" He breathed out and she stood up. She looked at him and smiled. "Greg" she replied and pulled him into a hug as well. "You always wanted an audience" She spoke into his ear. He pulled her closer to him. Their embrace, however, was cut short when another person spoke from behind them. "Rose!" Pearl exclaimed, "How are you- I mean- how did you-?" Pearl stammered out, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "Pearl," Rose said with a giggle "my Pearl. Steven brought me back. You've done well to teach him." Pearl grabbed Roses hand and held it as Rose greeted everybody else. She couldn't believe that Rose was back. Garnet looked over the touching scene stoically. Steven had done it, She knew he could do it, She knew he could bring Rose back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this probably wouldn't be possible and all- with both Steven and Rose having the gem at the same time but I just wanted to write something with this kind of plot. So cute, I feel like Steven deserves to have his mum back.


End file.
